


What? This Must Be Some Sort Of Misunderstanding. Am I Hearing You Correctly? One moment, *adjusts my settings* Could You Please Repeat That?

by swagtaj



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: :smirk:, M/M, fact is an oc (francis), more old factventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagtaj/pseuds/swagtaj
Summary: Francis is really mad, for just a little. A certain someone always knows how to calm him down.A fic est. 2019 I believe, I went and edited it a little. It's cute :]
Relationships: Adventure Core/Fact Core, Factventure
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	What? This Must Be Some Sort Of Misunderstanding. Am I Hearing You Correctly? One moment, *adjusts my settings* Could You Please Repeat That?

"If it’s any consolation,” started Wheatley, hesitantly, “none of us really like ‘er anyway?” he finished, voice shrinking as Francis brushed past him indignantly.

“I don’t want to hear it,” was all he was met with, watching Francis curl into himself, power walking to his office with papers pulled against his chest. Wheatley watched other employees slowly stand and lean over their cubicles to watch Francis Craig slam the door to his own office, rattling the metal blinds against the window. Everything was silent until someone got up. Of course it was Rick.

He stood up and made his way over to Francis’ door with little haste. His fist hovered for a moment before knocking, dismissing the urge to glance behind him to catch whoever was staring. He’d decided that he just didn’t care.

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ, can’t you guys just leave me alone? Do you even know how to do that?” There was a muffled _slam_ on what must’ve been Francis’ desk.

“Let me in, Pinkie,” Rick said softly, but loud enough for the man through the door and the spectators to hear. There was no reply, and after a good few seconds (and Rick backing up) the door swung open sans Francis. Rick slinked in and shut the door gently behind him.

Outside of the room, blank faces resumed their work. A blue face hovered where he stood.

Inside of the room, pink and green sat. Complimentary colors.

“So,” began Rick, to no avail.

“...” Francis huffed.

“Nah… What’d she say?”

“Nothing.”

“Well… I’m all ears. I know ya’d never let me into your office without something to say, Peaches,” Rick said quietly, pulling up a stool from the corner of the room. It made some papers on the floor flutter and scatter. Francis’ office wasn’t exactly what you’d call _neat_ in any sense of the word. It was the opposite of anything you’d expect from _Francis Craig_.

Francis seemed to only be more upset at the use of the affectionate nickname. He moved a paper onto his desk in front of him and grabbed a pen, staring at it only to realize it was a complete document. His eye twitched.

“Talk to me,” Rick smiled, gently plucking the pen from a shaking hand and depositing it on the desk, using an elbow to prop himself up sideways on it. Francis’ eyes flitted from Rick to the paper. He finally let his hand fall against the desk and he swiveled fast to face Rick. His expression was anything if not absolute resentment.

“That f-” he began in a shrill voice, stopping himself. “ _Our boss..._ ” he corrected himself condescendingly, “Just denied one of my ideas so fast- like it was _nothing!”_ he wheezed, throwing his hands in the air. Before Rick could reply, Francis plucked his own glasses from his face with his left hand and rubbed his eyes with his right, plunging back into rant.

“What do you think I’m fucking working on all the time? When I finish my work? I’ve had this idea for months. All I’ve been fucking _doing_ is brainstorming and what _fucking_ have you, and no! That’s what she told me!” he growled, dropping his glasses back on his face and moving his hands to lean towards Rick and motion wildly with said hands. “ _Absolutely not._ ”

“Aw shit… Which _idea_ this time?” Rick inquired. It’s not like this was the first time this had happened. Their boss, Glados, had a certain affinity for Francis, and vice versa. They were actually almost friends. Glados never possessed any mal intent towards Francis, so Rick knew she probably wasn’t as harsh as the pink-eyed exasperated man in front of him had been making her out to be. However, Glados was never one to let you down very easy either.

“It was- fuck you,” he snapped, catching the smile in Rick’s voice. “It was a concept for a hoverboard. And no,” he said before Rick could interject, “not the fucking two-wheel-” he searched for the word, flinging his hands about. “-shits, okay, one actually powered by jet propulsion. Yet it wouldn’t use, like, gas or anything like that, it’s… Okay, okay, jet propulsion was a stupid word to use, don’t fucking judge me,” he said with a sharp glare, as if Rick had even more than the slightest clue what he was talking about. “This is something I prototyped a long time ago,” he said, looking up at the other man. He let out an awkward breath from his nose. “Like… 70’s,” he told Rick, replacing his glasses. “I was asking if I was allowed to begin testing, because I was never even allowed to produce my design. She said no.”

“Did she say anything else?”  
“No.”

“...”

“Okay, fine, whatever, she said not _now._ ” He rolled his eyes, and Rick laughed gently. It rumbled through his chest. Francis shook his head curtly and tried to suppress his own smile, the smile that seemed to invite itself right on to his face every time Rick made that noise.

“Then give it time, ya weasel,” he said gently, leaning towards Francis. The other man sighed nasally, turning back towards his desk.

“I guess,” he concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the 70s thing its like.................... ive been developing these ideas for like 2 years now but francis has been working at aperture almost since its founding. because of this he had a few procedures done. lets just say he is a little less than human now :grinning: robot man


End file.
